


It's not the first time

by xNEESHAx



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Midorikawa freaks out a lil, Trion body saves the day, Yuma just can't escape vehicles, they're dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNEESHAx/pseuds/xNEESHAx
Summary: Whenever they'd passed through that particular suburb, there were never any civilians around due to the proximity of the forbidden zone. No people, no crowds, and never once had there been traffic.Well, there was a first for everything.Or, the day Shun finally learned about Yuma's trion body.
Relationships: Kuga Yuuma & Midorikawa Shun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	It's not the first time

**Author's Note:**

> First post, kinda nervous ^///^  
> I absolutely love this fandom and am soooo happy to see a new season! Can we please talk about the animation?? XD  
> This is one of the works I've more written for myself than anything since the fandom isn't absolutely huge, but then I thought "why not share? Not like it could do any harm"  
> Anyway, you made it this far so please enjoy!

Yuma and Midorikawa slowly made their way through the empty streets of Mikado city, the cool evening breeze tugging at their clothes and biting at their skin. After showing up at Tamakoma, as per usual, Shun had begged Yuma for yet another rank war. 

With his usual reply of, “Okay, Okay,” Yuma was leaving the branch with his friend by his side. 

The two usually opted to walk to the outskirts of the forbidden zone, where they would take the entrance closest to the rank war booths. Though the journey was long, it never seemed so in their world; enjoying the company of the other, their walk always ended before they knew it. They’d walked this path so often, that Yuma could basically make it to base with his eyes closed. 

Whenever they'd passed through that particular suburb, there were never any civilians around due to the proximity of the forbidden zone. No people, no crowds, and never once had there been traffic.

Well, there was a first for everything. 

Midorikawa happily skipped ahead, not paying attention to where he was going, completely focused on finishing his story. Yuma smiled, attentively listening to what the other was saying, finding amusement in his words. It was an innocent scene filled with joy, mirth, and laughter. A scene that had unfolded most afternoons as they made their way towards HQ for yet another battle. 

The distinct sound of the bus engine rumbled in the distance, drawing closer as the seconds ticked by. However, neither boy had heard the sound over their animated conversation; their laughter filled the air and drowned out its warning. It was only when Midorikawa stepped onto the road, whirling around with his hands on his hips and pausing in his story, that Yuma finally heard it. 

His eyes moved from where they had been watching Shun, to further down the street. The grin dropped from his lips in an instant, red pupils locking onto the vehicle only a dozen metres away. 

He didn’t even think, his body moving on its own because _that would be fatal for him!_ It all happened in slow motion. Yuma closed the distance between the two, arms outstretched, and shoved Shun out of the way of danger. The surprised expression on his friend was nothing compared to the overwhelming relief that, _thank god he made it in time_. 

Horns blared. Tires screeched. The dull thud of a body hitting the ground echoed through the street.

=3=

Shun was engrossed in his story, happily recounting his encounter with a nasty pigeon. Being so close to the forbidden zone had him letting his guard down; he ran ahead in his excitement as he recited a particularly exciting segment of his experience, animatedly waving his hands to emphasise his points. 

“Then, it literally dived for the other guy’s head!”

As he finished up his tale, he whirled around to face his friend once more, eager to see his reaction. 

What he hadn’t been expecting was Yuma, sprinting towards him, determination etched into his features. Before Shun could even ask what he was doing, the neighbour was shoving him across the street. 

The world tumbled around him as he rolled to a stop. It took a moment for Midorikawa to recover from where he’d been knocked to the ground, disoriented by the strength behind the hit. 

A horn blared and tires squealed.

He snapped his head up from where he was dazedly looking at the ground, to see what happened. Directly in front of him, a large bus had screeched to a halt, marks scorched into the pavement below. 

_Wait, where was-?_

He slowly turned his head, eyes locking with the figure splayed on the ground several metres away. White fluffy hair proof enough of who he was looking at. Unmoving. Still. Dea-

“Y- Yuma-senpai!” He practically screamed. Shun leapt to his feet, scrambling to get to his fallen friend. 

He slid to his knees, ignoring the stinging pain as they scraped against the rough asphalt. His hands quivered in the air, hovering just above a limp arm. He was scared; scared that the second he touched his friend, it would prove his fears.

He barely heard the bus door slam as the driver hastily exited the vehicle, rushing over to the fallen boys. Shun didn’t even register that the driver was talking to him; his only focus was on the white-haired teen.

Gently, he grabbed one of Yuma’s limp arms, fingers searching for a pulse against his pale wrist. _Please please please-_

He couldn’t find one.

_No…_

Fat, hot tears trickled down his cheeks, leaving warm tracks in their wake; a hiccup escaped his lips. This was his fault. He should have been paying attention. He shouldn’t have stood in the middle of the road. He shouldn’t have been reckless. He was careless and Yuma was paying the price.

_Why aren’t you calling an ambulance?_

Shun quickly snapped to action, yanking his phone from his pocket. He fumbled over the device; shaky hands barely capable of unlocking the screen. Surely, they could do something. There was a chance, surely-

Movement caught his blurry eyes. Shun locked his gaze on Yuma’s hand, where the fingers were very slowly – achingly slowly – balling themselves into a fist. Both he and the bus driver dropped their phones from where they had been trying to reach emergency services. 

“Yuma-senpai…?” Shun once again reached out to touch his friend’s shoulder. Just as his hand was about to make contact, Yuma’s arm tensed. Sliding his arm until it was underneath him, Yuma pushed himself up onto the shaking limbs. 

Shun just stared. 

Splitting Yuma’s face in two, was a large black crack. The ominous wound reached from underneath his hairline to the middle of his left cheek, where it split into two smaller cracks; the white of his eye had been stained a deep black. Another wound climbed up from below his collar, winding around his neck until it almost touched his left ear. Trion freely leaked from the gaping wounds, almost instantly disappearing in the breeze. 

Shun watched as, slowly, each injury began to close itself up. It only took a few moments before the cracks were completely gone, smoothing over with skin, to look as though they were never there. The black surrounding his pupil faded as soon as the cracks were mended. 

There was a moment of silence before the bus driver screamed from where they stood. Complete and utter horror plastered on their face. Without any other warning, the driver was bolting back towards the bus, hastily climbing back into their seat, and taking off. 

Shun didn’t pay the driver any attention however, eyes still locked on his friend. His face was slack in complete disbelief. 

He was more than happy Yuma was okay and alive. He was over the moon that he wouldn’t be losing his friend today to a stupid bus that shouldn’t have even been there. But he was even more confused than anything else. What... just happened? One second his best friend was _dying _and the next he was sitting up as if he didn't just get hit by a bus.__

__Shun snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Yuma sitting back onto the road with a sigh, crossing his legs._ _

__“Been a while since that’s happened,” he said nonchalantly. Yuma turned his gaze to Shun, cocking his head to the side while concern fell onto his features, “Are you okay, Shun? That was a close one, you should really-”_ _

__Yuma was bowled over as Midorikawa tackled him in a hug, arms tightly clamped around the neighbour’s middle. The white-haired teen returned the hug, patiently waiting for the younger’s reply._ _

__“Wha… you… How?” Midorikawa managed to stutter out, breaking away from the hug to look the neighbour in the eyes “Wait, did you say, ‘been a while’?! That’s happened before?”_ _

__“Yeah, when I first came to Japan. Cars were a big thing to get used to,” Yuma answered honestly, though attempting to dodge the first question._ _

__“But how are you alive? You were just hit by a bus!”_ _

__“It’s… a long story.”_ _

__“I have time,” Midorikawa countered boldly. While he knew Yuma was a neighbour, he also knew that whatever just happened wasn’t normal._ _

__Yuma sighed before pulling himself to his feet and offered Midorikawa a hand, “Then why don’t we finish walking to HQ, and I’ll tell you over some food?”_ _

__Shun accepted the outstretched hand and hoisted himself up, nodding in agreement. He was still shaky on his feet, but that soon passed once they’d started walking._ _

__Unlike before, the atmosphere was tense. Shun was too lost within his own thoughts to even think about continuing his conversation from earlier. He had too much adrenaline pumping in his veins and too many questions he wanted to be answered. Luckily, the remainder of their journey was quick, having been only a few blocks away from their destination when the whole ordeal happened._ _

__When they’d arrived at the cafeteria, neither was particularly hungry. Instead, Yuma went and bought them both a soft drink. Settling at a booth, Midorikawa could finally unload his questions._ _

__“I think the best way to explain it, would be to just tell you the whole story,” Yuma fiddled with the familiar band of metal on his finger._ _

__Midorikawa, for once, was silent as Yuma explained his past, the events leading up to his ‘death’, and the formation of his black trigger. While Shun had known that the black trigger had to belong to someone close to his friend, he never could have guessed the sheer grief behind its creation. And Yuma was only _eleven_ at the time!_ _

__“I’m sorry,” Yuma said once he’d finished recounting the story, “I’d been meaning to tell you for a while, it’s just not something that you’d bring up in light conversation.”_ _

__“Yuma-senpai, you don’t have to apologise to me. I just- Thank you for telling me,” Shun cast his gaze to the table, “It must have been hard.”_ _

__“Well, I mean, I got to meet all you guys, so it hasn’t been all bad,” the albino smiled._ _

__Shun didn’t immediately reply. Instead, he stood from his seat and walked around the table to wrap Yuma in another hug, “I’m glad I met you too.” They remained like that for a while, before Midorikawa finally broke away, “I think I’ve lost the mood for a rank war Yuma-senpai… Wanna do something else instead?”_ _

__Both the run-in with the bus, and Yuma’s recount of his past, had left Midorikawa feeling queasy; a sick, jittery feeling settled into the pit of his stomach._ _

__“How about a movie then?” Yuma offered._ _

__“Can’t say no to that.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And thank you for making it all the way to this point!  
> All feedback absolutely welcomed \\(^w^)/


End file.
